Invader Zim DareShow
by TheDareShowMastah
Summary: Hi! I am TheDareShowMastah, nobody knows my identity, I only do dareshowz... THIS WEEK... Invader Zim! Torture them! They are at your mercy! Rated M for one of my OCs being well...HER... and for language. And just in case but NO GRAFIC STUFFZ!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM (PS ALL THE HOSTS ARE IRKEN)**

* * *

Irkens, humans, and all other kinds of alien races whispered in the crowd. All were excited, knowing it was almost time for the dareshow to begi-

A female Irkens face appeared in front of the camera upsidedown,"HI CAMERAMAN! U HAVIN FUN FILMIN ZEE CROWD!"

"STOP IT! You just ruined the introduction..."

She got off the camera,"CONTINUE THEN!"

The cameraman sighed," The things I do..."

"Anyways... They were all excited blah blah. LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

A voice came from behind the stage curtain,"COMPUTER! LOWER ZEE CURTAIN!"

" Processing... PROCESSING!"

The curtain disapeared... wait no- WHY IS IT STARTING A FIRE! EVERYONE RUU- We are having technical dificulties please stand by. *elivator music*

* * *

The female Irken coughed twice," Well that didnt go very well..."

An annoying guy in the crowd spoke up,"HEY DID YOU START THE FIRE! CAUSE YOUR SMOKIN HOT!

"ME? MEE?! HOW DARE YOU COMPLIMENT MEEE! THE ALMIGHT IRKENS DO NOT NEED COMPLIMENTS!" She then turned into a giant monster," OBEEY MEE-"

*camera cuts to a scene*

"LET ME GO I DO NOT NEED MEDICAL HELP!"

*elivator music starts again*

* * *

"Whew, okay...", she sighed again

"I STILL THINK YOUR SMOKING!"

"SEIZE HIM!",guards seize him and throw him out.

"Okay on with the dareshow! My nickname in Neko and I will be your host!"

I had ragged antennea that looked like spikes, and had metal rings on each antennea. I had a short dark blue rag that covers my 'chest' and a very short black skirt. I had large black combat boots. And I was very thin. I also have grey eyes, and a scar running across my face. I had two black marks on my stomach, almost like tiger stripes.

"ANYWAYS LETS-"

"NEKO DONT FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"Oh, sorry Wolv!"

"I am Wolv and I WILL ALSO BE YOUR HOST!" Her eye twitched," UNICORNS!"

Wolv looks the same as Neko, but her eyes were lighter, and she had a scar across her stomach. She had two black marks across one leg. Her shirt was a lighter blue than Nekos too.

Just then two Irken males dropped from the sky.

"AHH TE SKY IS HAVING BABYS!" Neko cried.

"NN ,DYR, U GUYZ MADE IT!"

Neko flushed and scratched the back of her head,"D-Dyr I didnt think you would make it...hehe"

" DAMNIT NN! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry Dyr!"

" NN!" Wolv went over and glomped him.

"Wolv!" He hugged her back.

NN and Dyr are twins, they wear the same attire but dont have the same markings. Dyr has green eyes, NN has brown. They both wear Irken combat uniforms, A cloke, for hiding in the dark, that has metal shoulder pads with a red Irken simbol on it. They both have combat boots and Skinny jeans with metal knee caps. They wear a muscle shirt, with a metal chest plate, that also has a Irken simbol on it. They both had the same antennea, long long antennea that curvs up instead of down at the end. Dyr has a kink in one of his antennea though. NN had black markings under his eyes, while Dyr had them on his forehead.

"We have arrived! I am Dyr, the only sane one in the group."

"HEY DYR CAN I HAVE MORE SUGAR? CAN I CAN I CAN I?!" NN shouted.

Dyr sighed," No... I think you have had enough."

NN started crying acid, while Wolv tries to comfort him.

"Hehe... okay ON WITH TE DARESHOW!" Neko shouted.

*IZ themesong plays in the background*

"But before we get started, WE DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM." Dyr shouted to the audience

"BRING OUT THE CAST!"

* guards bring the IZ cast out... they were all tied to chairs with thier mouths taped shut *

Neko turned to the cast with a demented smile, Dib coweres in fear.

"Hehe... Hello I am-" Neko got interrupted by Wolv.

"ZIMMEH!" Wolv glomps Zim which makes his chair fall over.

"OH FUCK IT! ZIMMEH!" Neko glomps Zim too

"OHHH! Dyr LOOKS JELLY!"

Dyr blushed,"I do no-"

"OW!"

Wolv apperently ripped off the tape from Zims mouth.

Neko got up,"Okay while Wolv 'has her fun' lets get the tape off of everyone elses mouthz!" She went to Dib.

Neko rips off the tape and puts it on again. She rips it off again.

"OW! What was that for?"

Neko put on a friendly smile,"Cause I hate you" She went to Tak and rips off the tape, she does the same thing to Gaz.

"I swear I will send you to a dem-"

"Were you will never return BLAH FREAKIN BLAH!"

Soon after Wolv stopped kissing Zim and they untied the cast.

"Okay! Ther are some rules! READ BELOW!"

**Rule 1) If it has M rated content PM me. IF IT IS IN THE COMMENT SECTION AND RATED M I WILL NOT USE IT.**

**Rule 2) Feal free to put your truths or dares that are K thru T ratings in the comments**

**Rule 3) If it DOES contain M rated content I will send the 'lucky ones' to 'The Closet'**

**Rule 4) BE AS RANDOM AS SHIT**

**Rule 5) If you want your own OC appearing, write it with ur truth or dares**

**Rule** **6)**** You can also leave a regular coment (this is technically not a rule so)**

"YOU CAN ALSO DARE THE HOSTS!"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHWAHAHAHSHHSHAHAHZHH" Wolv spazzes out.

Neko yelled ,"NOT AGAIN!" and pulls out needle from her black and white pak and stabs Wolv with it.

"IM OKAY!"

"Oh, and also I will write it like a normal story in the next chapter, and no stars (*) used for action either! KK BYE!"

The curtains closed... then fell, causing a huge hole thru the stage.

"We really need to fix that..." Dyr mutturd.


	2. Chapter 2: gulp

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

* * *

"OKAY! WE GOT A DARE FOR WOLV AND ZIM! I got this dare from a friend soo the dare is..." Neko read the paper and flushed deep green ," uum... she dares Wolv and Zim to go to 'The Closet' toge-" Neko was cut off by Wolv.

"THANK YOOOOU!" Wolv yelled at the camera and grabbed Zims wrist and went into 'The Closet'.

"SWITCH TO THE INSIDE CAMERAS!" NN yelled in excitement.

Neko flushed a deeper green ,"W-we have inside cameras?!"

"WELL DUH!" NN stated like it was a no-brainer "Wolv set it up just incase you and Dyr got a dare ,but watev'" Nekos face was now completely dark green while Dyr had a mad blush across his face.

"I DONT WANT TO WATCH THAT!" Dib shouted.

"WELL TO FREAKIN BAD!" NN shouted back at him. "NOW INSIDE CAMERAS!" He demanded. A huge TV appered out of nowhere and switched to the inside cameras. 'The Closet' was actually a massive bedroom with a king sized bed. Wolv was ontop of Zim rubbing each of his antennea. Zim was under her, his eyes were closed and his face was completely dark green.

"Oh wait..." Wolv stopped, as Zim sighed "I FORGOT ABOUT THE INSIDE CAMERAS!" Wolv accidentally yelled into Zims antennea. Wolv got out of bed and started waving to the camera, Zim just bolted straight up and held his antennea in pain.

"HELLUUUU! CAN YOU HEAR MEH?!" Wolv said to the camera. Zim apperentely got a marker and paper out of nowhere and with big letters wrote 'HELP ME' on it. He showed it to the camera. Wolv apperently saw the reflection.

"Oh Zimmy~!" She said while turning around, Zim immediantly dropped the paper,

" You arnt getting away that easily~." She slowly walked to the bed, got ontop of Zim and-

Neko turned off the TV. "AWWW!" NN complained... he had a bag of popcorn in his hands "It was just getting to the good part!"

Neko just turned to the camera, "Well it is going to be a whi-" She got cut off by a scream, apperentely Wolvs, and a loud thump. In the background you see Dyr yelling at one of the staff. "I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS FREAKIN SOUND PROOF!" Dyr yelled with his face completely dark green. The staff member just whispered ,"It is..."

Neko gulped, "hehe... I-its gonna b-be a while till Wolv lets him go... so thats it for this episode bye!" She then punched the camera.


	3. Chapter 3: GIRGIRGIRGIR GIR GIR GIRG IR

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

* * *

Neko ran on stage... but kept running, apparently from a staff member with a bat.

"I ALREADY SAID I AM SORRY I DRANK YOUR COFFEE!" She stopped in her tracks, pulled out a lazer-gun ,and zapped the staff member, turning him into a pile of dust. "I GOT 99 PROBLEMS AND A STAFF MEMBER AINT ONE!" She then jumped up and down on to ashes.

"I DRANK A WHOLE THING OF COFFEE! HAHAHHAHAH!"

"I ATE A WHOLE THING OF DOUGHNUTS! HAHAHHAHHA!" Wolv came running on stage.

"I ATE A DOG! HAHAHAAHHAHA!" NN then ran out.

"Yes... And I ate a salad, and I hope you mean an Irken HotDog ,now can we just begin?" Dyr walked out on stage.

"Yes..." Neko stopped jumping immediantly and put on a serious face.

"WHY SO SERIOUS?!" Wolv yelled in her antennea, and dropped to the ground laughing at her own joke, NN too thought it was halarious and did the same thing. Neko didnt even flinch when Wolv yelled in her antennea, then out of nowhere fell down laughing too.

"I have to LIVE WITH THEM!" Dyr looked up at the sky "Why do you hate me?"

"POPCORN!" NN yelled, laughing harder, while Neko and Wolv just stopped laughing immediantly and got up. 20 minutes later NN finally stopped laughing and got up.

"Okaaay! Next we have our very first review FROOOM, o my god I love this Pen Name, TheNachoMaster! WHOS NAME IS DAPHNE!"

A very paled skinned girl with brown eyes and short blond hair walked on stage. She was wearing short denim jeans, she also had a lime green shirt with a creeper face on it.

"HEYO! Since you guys dared MWAH I shall give you guys dares!" She screamed then flung doughnuts everywere. Wolv glomps her, "I LIKE YOU ALREADY!"

When Wolv stopped hugging her she went over to the Tallest and smacked them, "AND YOU AINT GETTIN ANY!"

"THE HORROR!"

NN took one look at Daphnes shirt and his face immediantly paled, "THE CREEPERS ARE COMING TO BLOW UP MY HOUSE! NOT AAAGGAAAAIIINNN!" He hid behind his brother.

"NN its just a shirt, and you play way to much minecraft..." Dyr sighed at NN came out from behind him.

"ANYWAY HERE ARE MY DARRESS! Gir and Mimi! You must be chained together for 3 Chapters!"

"Hey..." Zim started ,"where are Gir and Mimi anyways?"

"OH MY GLOB I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Neko then pulled out a device out of her PAK and pressed the button. Gir and Mimi fell from the ceiling.

"WEEHEHEHE LETS DOO IT AGAIN!" Gir said jumping up and down.

"Gir did you hear the dare?" Dyr asked him.

"TACOS? WERE?" Gir asked.

"No Gir... Did you here the DARE?"

"OHHH Yes... Wait a minute... No"

"YOU HAVE TO BE CHAINED TO MIMI FOR 3 CHAPTERS!" Neko yelled.

"YAAAAY!" Gir shouted with glee, and clung to Mimis head... One of the staff members came by and chained him to Mimis head. "Pfft" Neko was trying not to laugh "NEXT DARE!"

"Zim and Gaz! MAKE OUT INFRONT OF DIB MUAHAAHAHHAAHHAAAA" Daphne shouted. Zim and Gaz pecked eachother on the lips in front of Dib.

"THE HORROR!" Dib shouted.

"HEY!" Wolv shouted "Thats not making out! This is!" She grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt and started kissing him. About five minutes later Zim was turning blue and thrashing out.

"Hey um Wolv?" Neko tried getting her attention "Wolv? Wolv?! HEY IRK TO WOLV!?" She yelled in her antennea, she dropped him immediantly and pulled on her antennea, "THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!"

"Zim couldnt breath" Neko motioned to Zim on the ground, panting heavily.

"He looks fine to me..." Wolv murmurd ,crossing her arms.

"Ugh... Whatever what is you next dare Daphne?"

"Dib and Tak! Have Dib's Hair Tied to Tak's antennas For 2 Chapters!" She yelled... really loudly.

"I WILL DO THE HONOURS!" Neko shouted as she went over to Dibs chair and grabbed his hair scythe. She dragged him to Taks chair by his hair. (HEY THAT RYMED X3)

"HEY THAT HURTS! OWOWWOWOWOOWOWOW!" Dib shouted as she pulled harder. She finally got to Taks chair and a staff member thru her a piece of rope. She grabbed Taks antennea harshly and tied it to Dibs hair scythe.

"Hey can I atleast get a chair to sit on?" Dib asked.

"NO!" The hosts ,even most of the crowd, shouted at Dib, giving him death glares.

"NEXT DAAAARREEEE!" NN shouted.

"Tallest Red and Purple! GO TO EQUESTRIA!" Daphne shouted... once again VERY LOUDLY.

"Okay now thats too cruel..." Dyr mutterd with a worried look on his face.

"What is this 'Ekestia'?" Red asked.

"Oh... You will soon see..." Wolv said with a demented smile. Neko pulled out a laptop from her PAK and started typing. Tallest Red and Purple disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

TWO HOURS LATER

"You probally should bring them back..." Dyr said worridly.

"Ugh... FINE." Neko started typing. Tallest Red and Purple dropped from the ceiling. They both crawled into a corner.

"S-so many ponies..." They both wimpered.

"OKAY THATS ALL MY DARES!" Daphne then exploded into a cupcake! (:3 INGENIOUS!)

"CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted as he tipped him and Mimi over... he then crawled over to the Daphne Cupcake and picked it up.

"NO GIR THATS DA-" Dyr tried to stop him. Before he could finish Gir ate the cupcake and started crying and sniffling.

"I MISSSED U CUPCAKE! I MISSED UHUHUUUU!"

The screen then showed a card with poorly drawn scribbles on it. It said in big letters 'NOONE WAS EATEN IN THE MAKING OF THE FILM'. Then a big explosion happened in the background. The picture fell off... it was just apparently taped to the camera. On stage you see Gir with a sparkly background,

"I MISSED U CUUUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" He then turned into a Gir doggy suit Nyan cat. The screen cuts to Gir flying thru space with a FREAKIN RAINBOW COMIN OUT OF HIS ASS. He had a body of a poptart but his head was his doggy suit... Mimi was still chained to him...


	4. Chapter 4: CUUUUUUPCAAAAAAAKES!

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR AMERICAN DAD**

**WARNING: This chapter is apperently all about Wolv and Zim... SO I PROBABLY GONNA CHANGE IN TO M...YEP.**

* * *

The hosts were backstage talking, but NN wasnt with them," Yah I hope nobody dares NN to go to the Equestria place... he will go crazy..HEY ARE YOU FILMING THIS?" Wolv points to the cameraman. The cameraman shakes the camera up and down, as in saying yes.

Wolv comes straight up to the camera, "NOBODY DARE NN TO GO TO EQUESTRIA GOT IT?" She punched the camera.

* * *

Neko walks on stage...bored, "Any dares...any?" The rest of the hosts and cast walks on stage.

"OH I HAVE SOME DARES PICK ME!"

"Hey Neko I dont think anyone has any... You there" Dyr points to a random Irken in the crowd,"Have any dares?" The Irken just shakes his head and shrugs.

"THEN YOU ARE USELESS! SEIZE HIM!" Wolv shouted as the guards grabbed the screaming Irken.

"OOOO-OOOO PICK ME!"

"Hey I think I hear someone" NN says as he scans the crowd. "YOU THERE!" He shouted to a human, "YES YOU GET UP HERE!"

"Lets see... according to your name tag your name is xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx... AND I THINK IT IS FREAKIN AAWWSSOOMMEE!" Wolv shouted.

A girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes walks on stage, "Okay my first one is: The entire cast must reenact an episode of American Dad. Any episode you want and it can be as long as you want."

"Okay! But, I CANT DO A FULL EPISODE CAUS OF STUPID YOUTUBE! I have never watched American Dad before BUT I SEARCHED YOUTUBE AND FOUND THIS SCENE... Enjoy." Neko said as the lights dimmed. It was a scene from the Cops and Rogers episode. Dib was in a orange prison suit, handcuffed.

Zim was in a cop uniform... That Wolv picked out, it was a BIT tight. "OH MY GOD HE IS SO FUCKIN HOT!" Wolv whispered to Neko shaking her. Then Zim started talking.

"Let me tell you a little bit about myself..." Zim said walking toward Dib. "I grew up in an unusual home... it was a ROUNDHOUSE!" Zim roundhouse kicked Dib in the face.

"We were poor so I had to make fruit-juice from a mule... we called it FROGGY-PUNCH!" Zim punched the back of Dibs head. The whole audience laughed.

Wolv squealed and glomped Zim.

"WE DO NOT OWN AMERICAN DAD!" Dyr shouted.

"Zim has to sing a love song to Wolv...a very...DIRTY...love song" She did a creepy smile. Zim went up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Why must you hate Zim?" He pleaded.

"But! ZIM DOESNT KNOW ANY SONGS! Therefor Zim can not sing." Zim said trying to get out of it.

"Oh no Zim... I seached on youtube and found this." Neko hands him the sheet of paper and a Mic. "NOW SING TO WOLV!" She comanded

_Song:Dirty Love By:John Weir I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG_

_Falling in love was so hard for me._  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Life is such a dream._  
_Let's keep up this masquerade we both adore_  
_Let's get dirty, (Let's get dirty, dirty)_  
_On the floor._

_I'm not scared of your dirty love,_  
_You think you know me, but I call your bluff_  
_Better raise your game_  
_Come on let's make some dirty love._

_(They say) Keep on doing good_  
_Yeah, Johnny be good_  
_This is my love song, my dirty love song._  
_(They tell me) Keep on doing good_  
_Yeah, Johnny be good_  
_This is my love song, my dirty love song._

_I know it's tough to play this filthy game_  
_Maybe it's just the price you pay for fame_  
_I've been up and I've been down so make your move_  
_You play dirty, (You're so dirty, dirty)_  
_So I've got nothing to lose_

_But agnyom!_  
_Fight, don't stop, get your war paint on_  
_March to the beat of my dirty love song. (Arigato)_  
_Fight, don't stop, get your war paint on_  
_March to the beat of my dirty love song._

When Zim stopped singing Wolv was practically squealing. She jumped on Zim.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU FELT THIS WAY!" When she was done suffocating Zim she went up to xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx.(which I am nicknaming shaDOW)

"I LURVS YOU!" She hugged shaDOW. About five minutes later Wolv let go of shaDOW and Zim revived from his Wolvs 'Kissy Fest'.

"Okay thats it...bye!" She jumped back into the crowd giving a thumbs up to everyone.

"COME BACK SOON!" Wolv yelled at her.

"NOW FIR SUME BLOOPAZ!" NN yelled.

BEEP BEEP

"I CANT SING THIS!" Zim complained.

"WELL YOUR GONNA HAV-"

"CUUUUPCAAAAAAAAAAAKES!"Gir shouted in the background... going into the same scene we saw last episode... but this time in the background was flashing cupcakes.

BEEP BEEP


	5. Chapter 5: BACKSTAGE

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM (MY FRIEND THOUGHT I SHOULD DO THIS)**

* * *

This is what happens when the Dareshow is not going on...

"OOO OOO I GOTZ AN IDEA!" Wolv barked to some very bored Irkens. "WHY DONT WE PLAY OUR OWN TRUTH OR DARE?"

"NO WOLV! Remember what happened last time?" Dyr asked. Wolv had a flashback to an entire city burning, while the firemen tried to put the fires out.

"Oh... Then what should we do?"

"We cooould plan for world domination?" Neko asked.

"NO... Remember?" Wolv asked... having another horrible flashback. There were ciborg kittens everywere... they were shooting lazers out of there eyes.

"I have a comment..." NN said. "We are getting complaints about your clothes..." NN pointed to Wolv and Neko. "They keep complaining about headaches and massive nosebleeds."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to change you clothes... Remember what happened last time?" Another horrible flashback... This time the whole city was on the ground clutching there noses, one person was not affected, Gaz. "Pfft... Whiners..." She simply mutterd.

"Oh...okay."

"Wanna go torture Dib?" Dyr asked.

"Yeah"

"Sounds good"

"Yep"

"Remember we still gotta untie him from Tak first..."

They all got up and went into a different room. Dibs faint cries were heard throughout the studio.


	6. Chapter 6: FLOOR KETCHUP!

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

* * *

"HI GUYS WE ARE BA- OOF!" Wolv started walking on stage but bumped into something. "HEY! Watch were your-" Wolv started ,she then looked up and saw shaDOW. She gasped.

"SHADOW!" She glomps her, "I MISSED UUU!" She finally stops hugging her and the rest of the hosts come out, along with the cast.

"shaDOW is back baby and she got some funky dares and truths!" shaDOW then striked a lame pose. "I got SWAG!"

"Your secretly gay?" The annoying guy in the crowd shouted.

"Hey! DIDNT WE SEIZE HIM?" Wolv asked Neko.

"Well then... SEIZE HIM ...AGAIN!" Neko shouted as the guards took him away. shaDOW then paused for a long time. "Yes, I am secretly happy." She finally said.

"ANYWAY! Before I torture you I must make something known" She then went up to Zim, hugged him and said, "I dont hate you. You are my favorite." She then kissed his cheek... Then she pushed him into the crowd. All the Zim fangirls came up to the front, trying to get him.

"HEY! HES MINE!" Wolv barked and dived into the crowd after him... she then came out of the crowd, carrying Zim bridal style.

"OKAY LET'S BEGIN! YOU!" She pointed to NN.

"YAAY ME!" He started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Go to... EQUESTRIA!" shaDOW shouted.

"YAY PONIES!" NN started running around the stage. Wolvs eye twitched. She started running at shaDOW

"I WILL FIND YOU AND HUNT YOU DOW-" Before she could get to shaDOW, Neko tripped her. Neko pulled out her laptop and started typing, while Wolv got up. NN disappeared with a 'poof'.

"Tak! Trade underwear with Wolv and wear in for one chapter!" Wolv grabbed Tak and dragged her backstage. Tak was resisting. "OH COME ON YOU PUSSY AT LEAST SHE DIDNT SAY CHANGE CLOTHES!" Wolv finally got her backstage.

In the background you can her Wolv shout, "PLAIN WHITE? PFFT... LAAAME!"

They then came out, Wolv walking like normal while Tak was walking like a penguin.

"Why are these wet?!" She tried to whisper.

"What do you think?" Wolv asked with a sly grin, Tak just turned deep green.

"Zim, go to a public place, scratch your crotch area and say, 'Damn! These pants really itch!"

"I WILL MAKE SURE HE DOES IT!" Wolv yelled and dragged Zim out of the studio.

"GIR! Eat this floor ketchup." She then pulled out a ketchup bottle from nowhere and squirts in on the dirty floor.

"Hold on let me unchain him from Mimi fir-" Dyr was cut off when Gir tipped them over and started licking the floor ketchup. Dyr then unchained Gir and Mimi. Mimi got up and went to her mistress.

"Truths, Dib" shaDOW started, " What would you dooOOoo for a Klondike bar?" She sang it in a sing song voice.

"Umm" Dib started, "I dont like Klondike bars..." Gaz gasped, got up, went over to Dibs chair, punched him ,and said, "Dont you EVER say that again." She went back to her chair.

"Keef, how much do you love Zim? Do you still stalk him?"

Keef poked his head out from backstage. "Yes I do still stalk him." He said with a friendly smile, "I watch him in his sleep..."

"Umm Keef?" Neko started, "Irkens dont need sleep..."

Keef stood there for a few moments, then turned around and went backstage whistling merilly. Neko shuddered.

"Dyr, did you ever fix the stage curtain?"

"Yes we actually did."

"OH! Two hours is up, time to bring NN back from Equestria!"

"EVERYONE PUT ON YOUR SAFTY HELMETS!" Dyr shouted.

She typed on her laptop and NN dropped from the ceiling. He started twitching.

"P-p-p-p-p-POOOONNNIIIIEEEESS!" NN started literally juming off the walls... causing the stage curtain to fall down, NN then jumped into the closet. Neko shut the door an lock it.

"OH THE STAGE CURTAIN!" Dyr dropped to his knees and banged his fists on the floor. "WHHHYYYYYYY!" He started sobbing quietly.

"Okay well my damage is done here! Gaz! Grab my boob!" shaDOW put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest.

"Whatever..." Gaz grabbed her boob.

"ADVENTUUURE!" She the flew thru the roof leaving a trail of rainbows.

Wolv then slammed thru the stage doors with an unconscious Zim.

"What did I miss?"


	7. Chapter 7: RACE TO SKOOL

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

* * *

"AAAND WE ARE BACK!" A human walked out on stage.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! WE SEIZED YOU! YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE FROM THE SEIZING!" Neko called after him. Guards finally caught up with him, and took him away.

"Geez... That annoying guy in the crowd is annoying..." Wolv walked out on stage, followed by Neko. Neko just facepalmed at her comment. The cast walked out on stage.

"HEY! Were is dah twins?" One guy from the crowd shouted.

"WE WERE GETTING TO THAT! SEIZE HIM!" Wolv shouted.

"Ooookaaaay! While Dyr and NN fix the stage curtain..." She pointed to the rafters above the crowd. About ten feet about the crowd Dyr and NN were working on a... big, black box that apparently held the function for the stage curtain.

NN waved, "HEEEYO! I AM- WAAH!" He started to fall off the rafters when Dyr caught him.

"Jeez NN be careful..." Dyr warned his little brother and pulled him up.

"OOOKAAAY! First dare from KAKACOSH! Dib and Gaz... go in 'The Closet' with eachothe-"

Gaz walked up to Neko and ripped up the notecard that had the dares on it.

"O-okaaaaay", Neko started,"umm NEXT! Jackthehedgehog!"

A blueish-greenish skinned Irken with blue oval eyes. He had antennae on his head that made and X. He had a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and red running shoes.

"Hey! Jack the Irken here!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERRE A HEDGHOG!" The annoying guy from the crowd shouted.

"THATS IT I AM THRU WITH YOU!" Wolv shouted as she pulled out a lazer-gun and shot him.

"Anyway, the first dare we will have Zim and Dib work together." Jack started as Zim and Dib looked at eachother and gagged,"So, Gaz and Tak are ticked with a strong lust potion," Wolv pulled out two pink darts out of her pocket,"Zim and Dib have to start at Zims base, they have to get to the Skool on foot, also Tak and Gaz are allowed to use technology if they want, if they lose they will be raped by two females, also five hours of a fangirl crowd."

"THATS CRUEL!" The whole IZ cast yelled at him... except Gaz.

"Whiners..." She murmurd.

Wolv then put the darts in a straw and shot them at Tak and Gaz. Before they could react the staff members put them a cage. Taped on the side of Tak and Gazs cage was a picture of Zim and Dib.

"Ooooh Zimmy~ please let me out of this cage~", Tak said with puppy eyes.

"Oh and Zim." Neko started," No disguise."

"YEEES!" Dib shouted, "NOW EVERYONE AT SKOOL WILL BELIEVE ME!"

"IF WE EVEN MAKE IT TO THE SKOOL DIB-STICK!" Zim shouted back at him.

"Yeah Yeah BLAH BLAH! NOW GO!" Neko yelled and pressed a button on her laptop. Zim and Dib teleported to Zims base. They then let Tak and Gaz out of the cage, they bolted out of the studio.

"AND SWITCH TO THE STREET CAMERAS!" Wolv yelled.

"Man... We have cameras everywere dont we?" You could hear Dyr mutter.

A huge flat screen TV appeared out of nowhere ...again. This time it showed Zim and Dib running down the street.

"Oooh Diiiib~" Tak was hightalling them. She pulled out a PAKleg and tripped Dib with it. "Wow.." Dyr muttered," That was fast.."

"NOOO! I AM NOOT DIEING THIS WAY!" Dib yelled as he kicked Tak in the face, causing her to let Dib go. Dib eventually caught up with Zim... who was using his PAK legs. Wolv got a walkie talkie of some kind and yelled in it, "ZIM! NO PAKLEGS!" Zim got shocked with electricity and retracted his PAKlegs.

They were about a block away from Skool when Gaz and Tak started getting vicious. Gaz appeared in front of them when they rounded the corner. She had a laser-gun that Tak gave her, she started trying to shoot them. They kept dodging and eventually got past her.

They...got to the Skool...

"WE MADE IIIIT!" Zim sighed REALLY LOUDLY. All the kids on the playground looked at the to boys on the ground, panting heavily.

"Zim, Dib!" A VERY ANGRY principal yelled at them,"Why werent you in Skool for FIVE DAYS? And Zim... why are you wereing that RIDICULOUS costume?"

"ITS NOT A COSTUME!" Dib bolted up, while Zim was having his troubles getting up.

"HES AN ALIEN!" Zim finally got up on his feet.

"Oh...hey..." Zim waved lazily.

"Yeeaah OKAY! And I am a demon-"

"Pfft TELL ME ABOUT IT!" A kid yelled it the background as the principal turned to see who it was.

"WHO WAS THAT!" When he gave up on searching, he turned back around to see...nothing. "DIIIIIIB! ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" The screen panned out to the Earth floating in space, you could still hear the principal yelling.

Zim and Dib were safe at the studio... Gaz and Tak were in cages, waiting for the lust potion effects to were off.

"OKAY SADLY THATS IT FOR DIS CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTAH WE HAVE JACK WITH SOME MORE DARES AND SOME OZAH DARERZ! BYE!" Neko shouted at the camera.

"I FINALLY FIXED IT!" Dyr shouted victoriously up in the rafters.

"THEEEEN," NN shouted

" LOWER. THE. STAGECURTAIN!" The whole crowd, the hosts and cast yelled. Dyr pressed the button... the black box exploded.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT?!,"Dyr started,"FUCK THE FUCKING STAGE CURTAIN SHIIIIIT!" He pulled out a large ragged scythe out of his PAK and reapedidly slashed the box with it. He had a different apperence, he bared the same marks of the hosts alll at once, but they were popping out of his skin, like 3D. He had pure black eyes, very sharp teeth, and he had a kink on each antennea, instead of one.

Once he was done he sighed.

"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" The annoying guy in the crowd shouted. Dyr jumped down, leaving a gaping hole in the floor. He raised his scythe and- the cameras cut.


	8. Chapter 8: PERV IRKEN! PERV IRKEN!

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, AND PEOPLE I DIDNT GET TO DO ALL YOU DARES IM SORRY, I WILL BE UPDATING SOON THOUGH :3!**

* * *

The cast and hosts were onstage talking. Dyr was in a cage... sleeping?

Neko looked at the camera, "OH! Is it that time already?" She pointed to Dyr ,"Heh... he needs to recharge."

"Anywaaaay! HERES SOME MAUR DARES FROM JACK!"

Jack poofed onstage.

"Ah ok. So here's the dare. As Zim, Tak, and Gaz engage in a giant robot fight in space, Dib has to sing the song Robot Riot in a cage high above screaming fn girls. everytime he get's a part of the song wrong, the cage lowers. Note that they'll all be using irken fighting robots."

"Heh..Hehehe", Neko laughed as she put Dib in a cage and hung it above a pit of screaming fangirls.

"BUT I DONT KNOW THIS SONG!" Dib pleaded as the cage lowered. "But-BUT-" The cage lowered some more, "Um Robot Riot?"

"YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD!"

"NO I DONT!" The cage finally lowered into the pit of fangirls. They ripped thru the cage like butter.

"I WANT HIS SHIRT!"

"I WANT HIS HAIR!"

I WANT HIS BIG HEAD!"

"My heads not BIG!" Dib managed to yell.

"YES IT IIS!" One of the audience members yelled.

"Ha!" Wolv yelled ,"I like you! You get a cookie!"

Wolv threw a cookie at the Humans head, which failed miserably to catch it. It hit his head and he passed out. Half of the audience then went to wrestle for the cookie.

Dib was devoured by the fangirls.

While Dib struggled to breath, Zim ,Tak and Gaz were getting into Irken fighting robots.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! ZIM WILL WIN FOR SURE!" He shouted as they got blasted off into space.

The fight started.

Zim ,Tak, abd Gaz were in an all out battle.

A FEW MINUTE LATER

Zim and Tak were lying on the ground of the studio, with bruises all over them. Gaz just standed over them with her GameSlave.

"Whiners..."

"Well okay..." Neko whispered, not knowing what to say on this INCREDIBLY (icredibaba, incredidly? DONT JUDGE!) AWKWARD MOMENT.

"AAAAH!" Dyr screamed when he bolted awake. He jumped up and hit his head on the top of the cage.

"Ow.." He muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Well your awake, I GUESS you can go now..." Wolv muttered.

"STAAFF!" Neko yelled as a staff member came out and unlocked the cage. Dyr crawled out.

NN giggled as he went up to hug his brother.

The crowd 'Awwed' but soon stopped when Dyr put his hand on NNs face and stopped him from going within arms-length out him.

"BOO!" The Annoying Guy from the Crowd yelled.

"HEY! DIDNT I BURN YOUR STREET DOWN!" Neko yelled.

Then a wild wasp flew into the studio!

"Haha, I'm like a bug! You're never gonna get any more dares cuz I'm gonna pester you with all my reviews! MUHAHAHAHA!" The wasp could talk?

"EEEEK!" Dyr squealed a 'manly' squeal and hit the wasp with a fly-swatter.

"Owwww" The wasp turned into a wild shaDOW! *le gasp* "That hurt Dyr... :c"

Dyr wasnt listening and was huddled in the corner shaking.

"shaDOW! :3" Wolv yelled as she glomped her.

She cleared her throat," Well Im gonna mix things up to day and start with Truths!"

Wolv held up a sign that said 'LE GASPS' on it.

"What?" She asked to all the stares she got.

"NN: How was your time in Equestria?" She smirked at Wolv.

Wolv repeatidly banged her head on the wall.

"HEY!" NN yelled, "THATS ME!"

"Were you dropped on your head when you were born?" Dyr yelled shakily from his corner.

"So NN, how WAS your time in Equestria?" Neko asked.

"Whats Equestria?"

Now Dyr was repeatidly banging his head on the wall.

"Zim: How many people gave you weird looks while you were scratching your crotch?" shaDOW giggled the giggle of ALL giggles. Heh... Giggity giggity (Sorry Family Guy I had to).

Zim just blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"4,242,564! I COUNTED!" Yelled one of the Zim fangirls from the crowd. (If anyone can get that reference they get a cookie! X3)

"How many people were in that freakin mall!" Dyr shouted.

"Wolv: Was Zims crotch scratching a turn on for you?"

Wolv held a sign up that said 'NO' on it, but then relized what it said.

"HEY!" She yelled to the staff, "WHO GAVE ME THE WRONG SIGN?!"

"Dib: Eh... Describe the strangest dream you ever had."

Dib was twitching on the ground, the fangirls gone, satisfied with what they got.

Wolv snapped her fingers and Dib appeared healthy and...new?

Me:*in background* HEY?! WHO WROTE THIS FREAKIN SCRIPT?!

"Well", Dib started, "I was in my Fathers lab an-"

"BoooOOORIIING!" Wolv yelled as she hit Dib on his HUGE head woth her 'NO' sign. Dib passed out.

Me: *in background* Hey... Its not that bad...

"Now for Dares!" shaDOW yelled.

"DUN DUN DUUUN!" Wolv yelled for effect.

"Neko: Take a marker and draw a circle around your physical feature you are the most self conscious about."

Neko took the marker from shaDOWs hand. She then drew a circle around her antennea.

"What?"

"WHAT A RIP OFF!" One of the Irkens from the crowd yelled.

"SHUT IT!" Neko threw the marker at the Perv-Irkens head.

"Tak: Speak it ryme for the bext five rounds."

"WHAT?!" Tak yelled, "Um... Yup?"

"BOOO!" NN yelled, "YOU SUCK!"

"GIR: For the next ten minutes say outloud whatever comes to your mind."

"NO!" Everybody in the studio yelled.

"OKIE DOKIE! ONCE I ROAD A PIG AND IT WAS A FAT PIIIG AND A SWUIRREL DOOMY DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOM DOOOM TAQUETOOOOES!"

TEN DAYS LATER

"GIR SELF DESTRUCT!" Zim yelled.

"FINALYYHEHHE!" He exploded.

Dyr went up and bowed to Zim.

"T-thank you."

"Well, I guess I have to go..." She looked at the door, "It looks really scary out there...in the dark..." She started to move toward the door, "Oh, it's starting to rain...now I'll get wet.." She grasped the door handle, "Well, here I go...into the scary, wet night..." She opened the door, "Here I go.." She stepped out the door, "I'm leaving..." She closed the door, "Good-byyyyyyeee...

Wolv held up a sign that said 'GOODBYE!'.


End file.
